


A is for Accidental Stimulation

by Charlottes_Sinbin



Series: D.A.S.A.E.F. Kink Alphabet [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Alien!Jeremy, Berserker!Michael, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Demon!Matt, Dom/sub Undertones, Fae!Gavin, Fallen Angel!Matt, Female Jack Pattillo, Human?Ryan, M/M, Magic!Geoff, Orgasm Denial, Pooka!Gavin, Slight Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottes_Sinbin/pseuds/Charlottes_Sinbin
Summary: Deep inside of the Guadalupe Mountains National Park lies the main compound for D.A.S.A.E.F. (Defence Against Supernatural And Extraterrestrial Forces). It’s hidden away from normal Human eyes by centuries of intertwining magic and technology. These are the personal stories of the people who live and work in D.A.S.A.E.F, of their relationships and their sex lives.(I'm writing out a Kink Alphabet, this is A.)





	A is for Accidental Stimulation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Marius for the tag help and the beta help! <3

Deep into attempting to translate a six hundred years old Italian scroll that  _ might _ be a prophecy or  _ might _ be the ramblings of a long dead person, Ryan sighs and rubs at his face tiredly. He leans back over his translation of the scroll, the scroll itself floating in front of him in its stasis pack.

 

“Quando arriva il momento in cui si diventa molti e molti diventano uno. When the time comes when one becomes many and many become one.” He murmurs softly as he writes it down, the pen’s scratching the only other sound in the silence of the Archive.

 

“Le lingue devono tacere per la chiamata dei Demoni. The tongues? The languages? Must be silent for the call of the Demons.”

 

A quiet  _ ping _ catches his attention and he looks up to see the Archives comm system flashing.

 

He turns back to his translation and quickly writes down ‘The tongues/languages must be silent for the call of the Demons.’ Another  _ ping _ sounds out and Ryan traces a rune that’s engraved into the top of his desk.

 

Another stasis pack comes floating around the corner and stops in front of him. Ryan places his incomplete translation into the pack and then brings the two packs together, drawing another rune over the sides of them.

 

_ Ping _ !

 

He taps the packs. “Area 8P, Section 13, Row LMP, Code P1J9.” Sending the scroll and his work back into the depths of the Archive to be kept safe until he has time to work on it again.

 

With a groan he stands up and stretches, feeling his back crack. Ryan rubs his eyes, feeling them burn from how dry they are. He grimaces as one of his contacts shift and his eyesight goes a little blurry. Ryan blinks a few times and when that doesn’t work, he closes his eye and gently rubs it back into place.

 

_ Ping _ !

 

Ryan wanders over to the comms unit and slaps the button to answer the call.

 

“Archive, Haywood speaking.”

 

“Ryan!” Jack says, her smile audible in her voice. “We’ve got a call out. You and few others are to go to Alabama, pack enough for a few days, a week at most. Matt and Michael will meet you at the garages.”

 

Ryan groans again. “Do I have to? No, no, sorry Jack, of course I’ll meet them there.”

 

Jack makes a soft noise of concern. “Are you alright? You don’t need to go, I’m sure I can find someone else to go with them.”

 

“No, it’s alright Jack, really. I’m just tired. Can you tell Michael he’ll have to drive, I’m most likely going to fall asleep during the drive there.”

 

“Of course. I’ll see you later Ryan.”

 

He hums back in agreement and lets go of the button.

 

It feels like a trek and a half to leave the Archive, walk all the way to his room, pause long enough to take his contacts out and grab his glasses, pack what he needs and walk all of the way down to the garage. Ryan can feel the tiredness in his bones and all he wants to do is sleep.

 

He greets Matt and Michael with a soft grunt and small wave, throwing his bag into the rear of the jeep. Ryan heaves himself up into the jeep and buckles himself in, the others getting in after him, Matt sitting in the back with him. They start their journey to Alabama and Ryan quickly falls asleep.

 

What feels like seconds to him later, but is clearly hours later as the sky is a lot darker now, Ryan is woken up by the jeep stopping and Matt tapping at his arm. Sleepy, Ryan rolls his head to look at Matt.

 

“Hey buddy, you with me?”

 

Ryan hums softly.

 

“We’re picking up a few of the others, we need to make room for them. C’mon.” Matt undoes their seatbelts and drags Ryan over to him, pulling him onto Matt’s lap. Still in the soft sleepy state of mind, Ryan lets him, leaning back so Matt can pull the seatbelt around them both.

 

He hums again, turning his face to rest against Matt’s shoulder, the familiar bonfire smell of the demon soothing him back down into a light doze. Ryan hears the others get in, the jeep rocking while they talk, but he doesn’t bother to listen to what they’re saying.

 

The jeep starts up again and Ryan dozes, occasionally shifting to get more comfortable. He feels Matt’s hands settle onto him, one sliding underneath his shirt to rest on his soft belly and the other onto the inside of his thigh. It doesn’t bother him at all so he ignores it.

 

Despite having Ryan sitting on his lap, Matt’s still fidgety as he talks to the others and it means that Ryan keeps getting jolted. Ryan shifts again and again, wiggling to try and get comfortable. When that doesn’t work, Ryan presses himself down harder onto Matt, pushing and shifting with a deep sigh that seems to get his point across, Matt stilling under him.

 

Matt’s hand on his belly starts to gently stroke him, the faintest hint of claws against his skin. Ryan makes a soft noise of pleasure. He enjoys being touched like this. It’s comforting. He nuzzles his face into Matt’s neck and hums happily.

 

It’s a few minutes later that he realises that his body is starting to react to Matt’s touches, his cock slowly getting hard. Ryan bites his lip and tries to stay still. It doesn’t last long as Matt’s other hand starts to rub on his thigh, dangerously close to his cock.

 

Ryan can’t help it, he starts to shift on Matt’s lap, trying to make it small and innocuous movements. He can feel Matt’s claws scratching over his skin and trousers, they dig gently into him and Ryan’s breath hitches at the small flare of sweet pain.

 

The jeep runs over a pothole and Ryan gets jolted hard on Matt, gasping as Matt’s claws dig harder into him. Matt starts to move underneath him and Ryan realises why Matt’s claws are out and digging into him. Matt’s hard. Ryan’s moving is having an effect on him.

 

Ryan feels his ears start to burn red and he whimpers as Matt moves his hand from his thigh to Ryan’s cock and starts to rub, grinding hard up into Ryan. He thrusts up almost exactly like how it is when he’s actually fucking Ryan, just without his cock buried inside of him.

 

He knows he’s making noises but Ryan doesn’t really care, his shame having been fucked out of him by the others years ago. Ryan can smell the way Matt’s bonfire scent grows stronger and stronger with the more he grind-fucks up against Ryan’s ass.

 

Matt growls and another pair of hands pops open Ryan’s trousers to let Matt shove his hand down them, wrapping his hand around Ryan’s cock and roughly jerking him off. Ryan moans and wiggles in Matt’s hold, shoving back against Matt’s thrusts.

 

“I, I want, please Matt.” He begs into Matt’s neck. “ _ Fuck _ , I want your cock so bad. I wanna be split open around it, want to be stuffed full. Matt  _ please _ , I’m a good boy.”

 

There’s another growl, not from Matt this time, but Ryan can feel the way Matt reacts. A few hard shoves up against his ass and his hand tightening around Ryan’s cock, Matt cums in his jeans, keeping Ryan pressed down onto him.

 

Ryan whines as Matt lets go off his cock, still keeping his hand down Ryan’s trousers. 

 

“Matt, please, I’m so close.”

 

“No.” Someone else says and Ryan rolls his head to look at them. It’s Geoff next to them, Gavin behind him.

 

Both are clearly affected by what he and Matt had been doing. Geoff’s tattoos reacting to his magic and lust, pulsing green. Gavin’s Fae side showing through, ears more curved, face a touch more sharp, his eyes glowing.

 

Ryan starts to say Geoff’s name but Geoff cuts him off. “Matt, make sure he can’t cum until we say.”

 

Matt grunts in agreement and touches the base of Ryan’s cock, saying something in a language Ryan doesn’t understand. A wave of pleasure flows through him and Ryan moans, arching up. He drops back against Matt and looks at Geoff.

 

“Don’t look at Geoff with those puppy dog eyes Ryan.” Michael growls out and Ryan flicks his gaze over to the rear-view mirror, meeting Michael’s eyes.

 

From what little he can see of him, Michael’s just as affected as the others. His eyes are bear-like and there’s a touch more hair than normal. Jeremy’s sat in the passenger seat and is turned to look at him, it’s harder to tell if Jeremy’s affected or not since his human form doesn’t show anything like the others do.

 

“But I want to cum Michael!” Ryan says, voice starting to tremble as Matt idly rubs at his cock, teasing him.

 

“And you’ll get to. Later. After we’ve bred you like you need.” Michael’s voice is a lot deeper, showing how turned on he is.

 

Michael addresses Matt this time. “You’ve got until I find a safe place for us to stop to get Ryan ready for us. Do it.”

 

“Gladly.” Matt purrs out and the hand that was rubbing at his cock slides deeper into Ryan’s trousers. With another word that Ryan doesn’t know, Matt’s fingers get slick with lube and he pushes two inside of Ryan.

 

Ryan squeaks and clutches at Geoff. Alright. He’s very much awake now. He’d like to cum but he’ll take what he can get.


End file.
